It has been known a display control device that accepts user manipulation and transitions a screen-image displayed on a display device to a different type of screen-image (for example, see patent literature 1). This type of display control device once stores an event to transition a screen-image in a queue when accepting user manipulation to change a screen-image via an input device such as a switch. The display control device sequentially performs events from the one at the beginning of the queue based on situations of loads on a CPU that processes events.